


[podfic] Epilogue on Waking

by ExMarks



Series: [podfic] Nests [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nesting, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: By JaydeunWhat happens when nests collide...





	[podfic] Epilogue on Waking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Epilogue on Waking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624822) by [Jaydeun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydeun/pseuds/Jaydeun). 

[Download or stream MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/plejodlr89hggzo/Epilogue%20On%20Waking%20by%20Jaydeun.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
